7 Days of Saturday
by hypr
Summary: Kakashi is never quite sure what to do with no scheduled missions or meetings to attend to. On those days, where there is nothing -nothing planned, nothing prepared- he is at his most unease... Sensei-student bonding. Winter Fluff Oneshot


Kakashi is never quite sure what to do with no scheduled missions or meetings to attend to. On those days, where there is nothing -nothing planned, nothing prepared- he is at his most unease. It is on those days that he realizes that the only chaos he can handle in his life is the chaos that greets him in battle. He doesn't feel worse for it, but naturally he doesn't feel any better.

It seems to be every Sunday that Kakashi finds himself here, in the morning, the same spot at the one place he is truly comfortable. Even on a bitterly chilly fall day such as today, he does not desire to move. Obito and Rin don't know about it. Kakashi cares little about what they are up to anyway. He remembers far back when he first asked, Obito outright ignored him while Rin quietly mentioned the word 'family' after five unnecessary minutes of pauses and stutters. He didn't care. He doesn't care. It is Sunday. He doesn't wish to be anywhere else.

He sees no point in denying the slight knot in his stomach that accompanies the rising sun Monday morning. Sunday was alright. Sunday was routine. Monday usually calls for Mr. Fluffy-Bumpkins to climb a tree he _knows_ he can't get down from. He hates cats. And because of that, he hates Mondays.

He walks to his place again. There is a convenient hole at the base of a tree nearby that Kakashi fits his frame into. He knows one day he will be unable to fit into the small space, and hopes when that day comes he will no longer feel the need to. When Obito stumbles upon him he laughs, exchanges insults, and then hobbles away clutching his stomach because Kakashi hates cats, Mondays, and anything with the nerve to wear orange goggles.

Tuesday is worse than Monday because there was hope. Kakashi squishes the disappointment still pooling in his gut. He had been told earlier that there were multiple felines in multiple trees all around the village. Gai had mentioned in his dramatic report that he had sighted a vicious predator on the loose. Kakashi had gone to his place anticipating work. It is the end of the day. Kakashi glares at the cat-less trees around him, and at the small, un-vicious dog settled on his lap.

Kakashi refuses to like cats. He knows their tree-loving ways landed him with his own nin-dog. He dislikes them for not remaining in those trees long enough for him to be assigned their removal. He sits in his familiar shaded spot for the rest of the afternoon, refusing to eat or drink until his silent demands are met. He falls asleep to the distinct smell of ramen on a cold Wednesday night.

He is grateful for the canine's presence. He trains it as best he can. The results are less then satisfactory. Rin kindly points out it is a boy. Kakashi kindly points out it doesn't act like a 'Princess' anyway. He also points out (before Obito has the chance to) he never was good at naming things, alive or inanimate. The Sandaime declares it a record for most cats stuck in trees on a Thursday. Kakashi can't help but like dogs.

Rin names him Pakkun. Kakashi is not particularly fond of it, but knows he could never come up with anything better. He lets her take Pakkun for the weekend figuring she could use the company without Obito to watch over. From his tree he can still make out her small shape in the distance. She led him to this spot; to this particular tree. It is no coincidence, he thinks, but his thoughts quickly drift to pleasant smells and a familiar face on a Friday afternoon.

"You've come by here every day for the past week. Something on your mind?"

"..."

Kakashi freezes with his arms folded over his chest and his chin tucked securely in his scarf. He doesn't look up. He can't possibly. The bridge of his nose is suddenly warmer than it should be.

"You weren't hard to miss. You know, I could feel your frustration every time I stepped into my kitchen. Have you been eating right? You are taking care of yourself, I hope."

Kakashi knows his silence is more of an answer than anything. He is glad he doesn't have to alter his gaze to further confirm it because the warmth has spread across his cheeks, reaching to claim his ears.

"Kakashi... I know this week must have been hard for you. I know you don't like not having assignments. And I know you've been terrorizing innocent animals, desperate for something to do."

"Cats," he corrects. He pauses, unsure of where to take the conversation from there. "I broke a record." He licks the smirk of his lips, only to discover them captured by the growing heat in his face.

"Yeah, you broke _my_ record."

"..."

The man runs a hand up the trees side, skimming its surface and freeing loose pieces of cold, brittle bark. Before the first falls to the ground he appears suddenly close in Kakashi's vision. The silver-haired teen realizes quite quickly he is trapped amongst the tree's roots; he is stuck in the small space he had claimed so long ago. He hopes the man before him isn't expecting him to move. Kakashi has trained himself never to expect anything, but right now, he wants a hand.

He doesn't think he needs to even be looked at anymore for him to be read like an open book by this person. A large, warm hand extends and Kakashi takes it without hesitation. Perhaps a little too fast but he knows the man knows and doesn't expect him to do much about it.

To Kakashi's surprise, his hand hasn't been let go. And to his greater surprise, he is pulled into a tight hug. And at this point he really, really hopes he isn't expected to hug back because he simply can't, not when he's shaking with something stronger than a mere embrace can convey. He is noticed, his trembling. _Now_ it is from the cold.

"Well, I do not know how you've managed to last one afternoon out here let alone seven days." The same hand that helped him removes the hat, revealing a stunningly bright blonde head of hair, and pulls it down over his ears, over his own grey untamed spikes. "C'mon," the man continues, once again placing his hand in a familiar inviting one. "I have this wicked craving for some hot ramen!"

* * *

The whole entire time I had Bon Jovi's _Someday I'll Be Saturday Night _stuck in my head.  
It could be considered Kakashi/Yondaime if that's what you want, but after re-reading this, I quickly realized it could easily just fall under General. Enjoy it however you like!


End file.
